powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Magic
The power to perform ice-related magic. Form of Magic. Variation of Ice Manipulation and Water Magic. Also Called * Ice Witchcraft/Wizardry * Winter Magic/Witchcraft/Wizardry Capabilities The user is able to perform a legendary form of magic that allows the user to cast magical spells and feats through ice. In cold regions or the cold season, the user is capable of utilizing unlimited magical powers unless removed from the cold region or the cold season as passed. Most people who use this power is called an ice wizard/witch. Applications * Cold Magic * Ice Manipulation * Spell Casting Variations *Snow Magic Associations * Holiday Manifestation * Magic ** Solid Magic ** Thermal Magic ** Water Magic ** Winter Magic Limitations * Weak against Fire Magic/Lava Magic. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Magic has a price. * Magic Negation/Magic Destruction * May be limited in a sterile environment with no ice. * Control, discipline, and restraint are extremely important. Unconscious, emotion-influenced, impulsive, or reckless use of this power can be catastrophic. * Such magic often drains a person's stamina or mana. ** Naturally, stronger magic puts a much greater strain. * Without the knowledge or proper skill, the intended use of such magic can create unpredictable or potentially dangerous results. Known Users Known Objects *Ice King's Crown (Adventure Time) Gallery Urgence Evergreen Adventure Time.png|Urgence Evergreen (Adventure Time) Patience St. Pim Adventure Time.png|Patience St. Pim (Adventure Time) Original Ice King.png|Ice King (Adventure Time) is notable for performing this power through the use of his crown. File:Hyōga_Seiran.gif|Kōga Kuchiki (Bleach) using "Hyōga Seiran" to release a massive wave of ice. Sister Friede Dark Souls III.jpg|Sister Friede (Dark Souls III) is able to channel ice magic through her scythe, allowing her to inflict frostbite on others. Putine DBH.jpg|Putine (Dragon Ball Heroes) Zatanna Trapped In Felix Faust Magic Symbol Ice.gif|Zatanna Trapped In Felix Faust (DC Comics) Magic Symbol Ice. File:Lyon_Vastia_(Fairy_Tail)_ice_make_eagle.gif|Lyron Vastia (Fairy Tail) is another expert Ice Maker Magic wizard who focuses in creation of living creatures. File:Ultear_Prop.jpg|Ultear Milkovich (Fairy Tail) Historia Ur-0.png|Ur (Fairy Tail) is a powerful Ice Wizard and of Maker Magic that is comparable to that of the Ten Wizard Saints. Invel anime appearance.png|Invel Yura (Fairy Tail) is a powerful Ice Wizard that can instantly freeze anyone or create Ice objects that have different effects such as mind bending. File: Jack_Frost.png|Jack Frost (Folktale) Christmas-1.jpg|Santa Claus (Folktale) the most famous and lovably user of the power, who can drop almost anything on Christmas even can travel the globe in one night. Elsa's Ice Magic (Frozen).gif|Elsa (Disney's:Frozen) File:Windigoes_look_on_S2E11.png|Windigos (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Santa Nightmare Before CHristmas 01.jpg|Santa Claus (The Nightmare Before Christmas) was able to make it snow in Halloween Town, a world that is in perpetual autumn. Elsa's Ice Magic.gif|Elsa (Once Upon a Time) File:Ingrid_Teleport.gif|Ingrid/The Snow Queen (Once Upon a Time) File:Jack_Frost_snowball.gif|Jack Frost (Rise Of The Guardians) Guardian of Fun and Winter. Periwinkle's Ice Powers.PNG|Periwinkle (Secret of the Wings) as a Frost Fairy, is able to create ice, snow and frost. Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Episode 2-Chi 002 256006.jpg|Rinslet (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance) is a master of ice magic, able to fire ice magic arrows.. Rinslet and fenrir.gif|...and summoning ice spirit Fenrir. Glacia_the_Ice_Witch.png|Glacia the Ice Witch (Sofia the First) Wizard 101 Ice.gif|Thaumaturges (Wizard 101) are wizards and witches from the School of Ice, their specialties versed around ice magic. File:Icicle_Fury.png|Icy (Winx Club) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Ice-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries